


Rivalry and Murder

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heirs, Lies, Seduction, Victorian, Wealth, deceiving lovers, period, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki and Thor in the universe of Crimson Peak. Both are wealthy heirs to a mining industry. Despite Thor’s warnings, Loki can’t help but find himself drawn to Lady Lucille Sharpe who plans to seduce him and murder him once she has access to his fortune. Unfortunately, she doesn’t anticipate how manipulative and deceitful he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an "imagine" I submitted to a blog you can find at the following address: imagine-loki.tumblr.com.
> 
> I had had the idea that someone should write a fanfiction about what would happen if our favorite god of mischief met Lady Lucille Sharpe, but after waiting for someone else to do it for a few weeks, I finally got the bug and decided to write one myself. I will be making all submissions to the blog first, so you should really check that out too if you happen to like my fanfic and are waiting for updates. I also encourage you to check it out, because it really is a wonderful blog and some of the "imagines" can be used as good writing prompts for those of us trying to write more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it!

Lady Lucille Sharpe was not one who found it difficult to adjust to change. After all, over the years she had grown used to playing the role of loving sister-in-law to several different women her brother had courted. Each time, she had to restrict herself from getting too close to her beloved Thomas so as not to raise questions, but she had always succeeded in convincingly playing the part she was assigned. Once their victims figured things out, it was far too late for them. Now, however, they had decided to pursue a new challenge, and it was to be Lucille who preyed upon an innocent man.

She had thought of the idea when Thomas returned from the post office one cold morning to their lonely sinking estate bearing something that had surprised them both. An invitation to a celebration of the Odin & Son’s Mining company changing hands from the late Odin to his first born, Thor Odinson. The wheels in Lucille’s dark vindictive mind turned at a most rapid pace as she read each and every printed word right down to the lovely penned signatures of Thor and his wife, Sif, along with that of his younger brother Loki.

 

Mister Thor Odinson and Mister Loki Laufeyson of the Odin & Son’s Mining Company along with Missus Sif Odinson humbly request the pleasure of Sir Thomas Sharpe and Lady Lucille Sharpe’s company in celebrating the life of the company’s namesake and a new generation of mining as his eldest son, Thor, takes the honored responsibility of continuing to fulfill his late father’s vision.

With true sincerity,  
Thor Odinson  
Sif Odinson  
Loki Laufeyson

 

Unlike Thomas, Lucille thought not of the motive of Thor to invite the man of a different company who had been struggling so terribly, to call him a rival would be laughable. Instead, her eyes focused in on the last signature. Loki Laufeyson. He had a different surname. Perhaps he was a pitied bastard child the family had been kind enough to treat as one of their own. Whatever the story behind his name, judging by there only being three signatures on the invitation, he was unattached. Thomas had been ready to toss the invitation aside and go back to work on his machine with more determination than ever before since being reminded of the success of someone else in the same industry, but Lucille gently placed a hand on his shoulder before he could turn and storm outside into the crimson stained snow. “Don’t be foolish,” she said gently, “You will surely catch a cold.”  
He turned and gave his sister a patient expression, but she could tell he was feeling edgy despite his calm composure. “What would you have me do?” he asked, “It is clear they invited us because they wish to gloat and mock us. You must let me work. We can’t expect to reach their level of success if we choose to simply mope.”  
He then placed a hand gently upon his sister’s cheek. They were ice cold due to the weather outside, but a touch from him was always welcome. “I want nothing more than to do better for you, Lucille,” he said with a warm smile, yet it wasn’t enough to mask the pain of failure in his eyes, “My greatest wish is to be able to provide you a life of comfort and content rather than continue to fail and have you continue to live in such dreaded conditions.”

To hear her dear brother speak of wanting to be successful to be able to provide her with the life they had dreamed about as children was one of the only things that could warm such a frigid soul as hers. In fact, no one but Thomas had such an effect on her, and to know she was the main thing motivating him to be as successful as the heirs of Odin & Sons gave her a sense of power. She knew she was the only one he could ever love. This power, however, was not enough to prevent her from feeling a similar affection towards him. She loved her brother dearly, and with the surprise invitation, an idea formed in her mind to alter the tactics they had used over the years and switch roles.

Lucille’s lips curled as she gently cradled her brother’s face in her hands. “You have carried the burden of courtship and marriage in this game we have been playing for far too long,” she said in a tone so sweet it could fool anyone had they been standing in the same room into believing she was incapable of all of the atrocities she committed in the past, “It’s time I take that burden off of your shoulders once and for all. I have a plan, my dear sweet Thomas, that will solve all of our problems. You needn’t worry about failing me ever again. All I ask is that you trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille and Thomas Sharpe attend Thor's party and meet his wife and the mysterious Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism.

The party was held at the lovely estate of Thor’s in the city of London. Guests of all different trades from all over England came ready to celebrate the crowning of a new leader of the famously successful company.

Lucille could tell as they entered and their coats were taken that poor Thomas felt completely out of place among accomplished businessmen and entrepreneurs, but she was feeling quite confident about her plan, and although she appeared to be just another angel of the household with a lovely face, there was a fire of excitement burning inside of her. Tonight, at this very party, was the beginning of a turn for the better for Thomas and her. Thomas would soon be the respected man he had always wished to be and the two of them could live happily together in the warmth of the home they had just entered rather than miserably in their own harsh conditions. “Do relax, Thomas,” she said finally as they began to stroll towards the crowd, “You act as if you are frightened to be here.”

Thomas then seemed to notice how stiff his posture had been before she had spoken up and relaxed slightly. “Are you quite sure about this?” he asked turning his attention to her, “Are you sure you’ve thought this through?”  
He must have seen the light in her eyes, because he turned back towards the crowd without awaiting an answer. Unsurprisingly, he still had his doubts. He had played this role countless times, and each time, they found they had little luck in getting anywhere, but this time was different. Her plan was foolproof. She could think of no obstacles as she repeatedly went over the details in her mind.

The two of them were sure to make themselves subtle throughout the night never asking anyone to point them in the direction of the party’s hosts. They would have to appear as humble guests who knew their place in order for this to work. They couldn’t seem too forward. That would certainly raise questions. They spoke only when spoken to. Thomas politely shook hands and Lucille gave a small curtsy when someone of importance introduced themselves. She could tell it pained him when he was greeted with smug comments and smiles when he explained their background, but Thomas had always been good at masking those emotions behind a charming smile. 

It wasn’t until the sound of celebratory applause suddenly erupted in the room that the two of them looked towards the top of the steps and saw their hosts for the first time. There was Thor with a bright smile full of pride, and on his arm, his lovely dark haired wife Sif. He was a broad shouldered man who seemed to possess a good amount of physical strength. Lucille guessed that this was probably a result of working on the mines himself alongside his father over the years. He wore a dinner suit that consisted of black trousers, a black coat, a white collared shirt, black tie, and a red vest. His brilliant blonde hair was combed away from his face and pulled back with a tie so as not to distract from his handsome face and blue eyes. Sif was every bit as handsome as her husband, or perhaps, arguably more intriguing to look at. She wore her hair in a gibson like style swooped up with a few loose curls twirling their way down to touch the smooth skin of her shoulders. She wore a beautiful red bustle gown with small gold flower patterns woven throughout the material and quite a peculiar expression. She beamed with her own pride. Perhaps it was for her husband who guided her down the stairs like a gentleman, but there was something about it that was quite rare for many women. She walked down the steps with a lovely glide, her shoulders back, and her head held high. Lucille got the feeling she would have presented herself much the same had she not been there for her husband’s celebration. She gave off an air of great confidence and strength. Lucille decided she would have to exercise caution interacting with her. 

Once the couple reached the bottom of the steps, Thor began to speak. “My dearest friends, family, business partners, and acquaintances,” he began with a strong tone, “I am humbled and grateful for your decision to join my beautiful and notably talented wife and myself for the celebration of my father’s life and the support many of you have given me as I attempt to be as exceptional leader as he…”

Lucille leaned towards her brother and spoke softly as Thor’s speech continued. “Now’s the time,” she said in a hushed tone so soft, she was sure no one could hear. Thomas looked down and met her eyes and gave her a nod, though she could recognize he was still quite unsure of this role reversal. She paid it no mind, as they waited for him to complete his speech.

“Tonight is a night to enjoy ourselves and reflect on all of our past mistakes and our future success. To look to those who have lived and allowed for themselves to grow wiser to instill in future generations the value of honesty and good business,” he continued, “and with that, please enjoy our hospitality. It is our sincerest pleasure to have you here in our home!”

Lucille waited for the applause to die down before giving her brother a knowing look. One that signaled it was time for them to approach their hosts. They walked casually towards them as a line of a few attendees began to form to shake the man’s hand and offer both their condolences and their congratulations to him. They waited politely with humble smiles until it was their turn. She noticed Thor’s eyes squint slightly as he seemed to have been reviewing all the names in his mind as to who they could be, but his eyebrows raised as he put on a charming smile when Thomas introduced themselves. “Sir Thomas Sharpe and my sister Lady Lucille Sharpe,” he said as their hands made a slight smack sound as they greeted one another.  
“So glad you can make it!” he said cheerfully, but there was a hint of surprise in his voice. Perhaps he didn’t think they’d actually show. She smiled and gave Sif a friendly nod of the head who smiled in response but something in her eyes was a little off. It was a lovely and pretty smile, but her eyes seemed to be studying the two of them as if trying to determine some sort of motive for two people such as them to show up for a party of which they were invited. “If we could be quite honest,” Lucille said, “We were quite surprised to receive an invitation for such an event. Pleasantly, of course, but surprised nonetheless.”  
There was a brief pause of quiet between the four of them as Thor and Sif looked to one another as if trying to figure out what to say. It was Thomas who broke the silence. “Well, as lovely an evening as it has been,” he said, “I’m afraid my sister and I must be going. We only wished to make an appearance to pay our respects and congratulate you.”  
Thor’s eyebrows furrowed a little, but before he could protest, Sif chimed in. “We are grateful for your kind words,” she said, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Lucille was a little put off by Sif’s behavior. Although it wasn’t rude, she hadn’t expected her to illustrate such content in guests choosing to excuse themselves early from a celebration. “And a pleasure to meet you as well,” she said, “such a shame we could not properly thank Mr. Laufeyson for his hospitality as well.”

At the mention of his brother, Thor smiled again. “I’m quite sure he would appreciate that,” he said, “If you will wait just a few moments before leaving, I would be more than happy to fetch him for you. He could be a little bit of a shut in from time to time, but I should have no problem dragging him out of that room for you.”

He laughed and so did Thomas. Lucille let out a soft girlish sound of amusement, but Sif only wore the same plain smile and made no sound. “We would sincerely appreciate that,” Thomas said before Thor began back up the stairs leaving them with Sif. “He seems like such a pleasant man,” Lucille said to her, “How long have you had the pleasure of being his wife?”  
Sif’s smile changed into a bit of a smirk before answering. “It will be a year next month that he’s had the pleasure of being my husband,” she responded.  
Thomas gave her a charming smile and said, “Well, I guess congratulations are in order for you as well.”  
She now took on a look of amusement as she tilted her head at him. “For what, exactly?” she asked.  
“Well, for the upcoming anniversary of your marriage, of course,” Lucille said.  
Sif let out a little laugh and shook her head. “And here I thought I might be congratulated on the anniversary of my publication,” she said.  
“Our apologies,” Lucille said, “We seemed to have forgotten you are a successful novelist.”  
Lucille was getting the impression that although Thor didn’t seem to mind their company, Sif seemed to mind it very much. 

No matter, Lucille thought, whether she chose to like them or not was irrelevant. She wouldn’t have to tolerate them for very long if everything went as planned. 

Lucille and Thomas listened politely as Sif told them about Thor’s repeated proposals and her father’s insistence that he would make a fine husband and the promise she had made to herself to become financially stable on her own before accepting his proposal. It was no wonder she carried herself with such pride. She seemed as if she could stand on her own whether or not her husband was there to support her.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs cut into the conversation and the three of them looked up to see a delighted Thor and a rather brooding man following behind him. He was the complete opposite of the man for whom the party was thrown. While Thor’s hair was brilliant and his smile friendly, the man who she presumed to be Loki had dark hair and an expression that was similar to the smile Thomas wore when disappointed in himself but wished not to illustrate it to those around him. Thor’s skin was tanned as a result from being outside and working, while Loki’s was pale as a result of probably remaining inside and away from any attention he would surely attract, and compared to his brother, he had a slighter frame, similar to Thomas’s. He and Thor had a similar eye color, but Loki’s blue eyes had hints of emerald in them. He was handsome in a different way than his brother. While his brother was obviously attractive, Loki had an air of intelligence and mystery about him.

Upon approaching them, he kindly shook Thomas’s hand as Thor introduced him. “I do apologize for appearing rude,” he said, “I suppose I don’t grieve the same as my brother and sister in law.”  
“No apology necessary,” Thomas replied kindly, “I’m afraid it is we who appear rude. We certainly didn’t mean to intrude.”   
“We simply wanted to thank you for your hospitality in person before we excused ourselves,” Lucille added.  
Loki turned his attention towards her and looked as if he was struck by something when their eyes met. “It would certainly be a shame if you left before I might ask if I may have the pleasure of a dance,” he said with a smile almost a charming as Thomas’s.  
At the suggestion, Thor and Sif looked surprised once again as if this was something out of character for him. Lucille put on her best act of coyness. “It would be a pleasure indeed,” she said, “But we really should be getting home before the weather becomes too frightful.”  
It was now when Sif cut into the conversation. “Oh, we very much understand that, don’t we?” she said before meeting the gazes of the brothers, “It is my understanding that the snowstorms can be quite cruel where you live.”  
“Yes, very much so,” Thomas said with another smile of a gentleman, “Thank you all again for having us over.”  
Lucille watched as her brother and Loki’s gazes met. “Mr. Laufeyson,” he addressed with a polite nod to which Loki responded with his own before the two of them began to make their way to the front door. A wicked smile formed across Lucille’s lips as she was sure she had the bastard son’s curiosity now.

~~~

Loki had remained downstairs for as long as it took to not seem as if he had only come down to greet the two surprise visitors. He didn’t want to seem, after all, as everyone thought of him. The poor bastard child the family took pity on. The weaker younger brother who just couldn’t measure up to his father’s golden child. It may have been true that he was far more capable of running the business than his older brother, and it may have been true he was often underappreciated by his family, but Loki refused to confirm any beliefs that he was disgruntled. Instead, he stayed and put on a smile that suggested he was proud of his brother and waltzed with a few women before feigning that he felt unwell and excusing himself to go back upstairs. In truth, he wanted to be alone in a quiet space to think of a way to see Lucille again. He hadn’t expected her to be quite lovely and fascinating, especially with what he heard about their living conditions. He thought perhaps he could set something up. Invite her to tea? Write a letter requesting her company in attending a play or opera? Judging by her mannerisms and attire, she seemed to have a taste for finer things which was something he should have no problem providing her with. It was a few hours before he heard a knock on the door and he turned to see Thor inviting himself in. “I just thought I’d check on you,” he said, “Most of the guests have left and I know you were feeling unwell.”  
Loki nodded and gave him a little smile. “I can read you well, brother,” he said, “I know you have come to me regarding a different matter, so why not be truthful?”  
Thor laughed and shook his head. “Guilty as charged,” he said, “Sif has asked that I talk to you about a certain matter. She seems to believe the short conversation you had with the Sharpe’s was enough for you to be intrigued, specifically by Lucille.”  
“Yes, your wife has always been quite intuitive, hasn’t she?” he said, “She is quite correct. I certainly didn’t expect her to be quite lovely and was rather disappointed that I couldn’t indulge myself in at least one waltz with her.”  
Thor’s smile faded slightly. “I see,” he said.  
Loki tilted his head curiously at the change of his brother’s expression. “This seems to worry you,” he said.  
“It worries Sif,” Thor said, “and if it worries my wife, it worries me as well.”  
“They seem absolutely harmless,” Loki said, “I see no reason to be worried.”  
“Things aren’t always as they seem,” he said, “We only ask that you proceed with caution should you choose to court her.”  
This caused a mischievous smile to form across Loki’s lips. “Oh, I will,” he said smoothly before his brother excused himself. When he was alone again, he sat as his desk and began to draft a letter. The wheels in his head began to turn. He had big plans.


End file.
